Chapter seven (TWDL)
AUTHORS NOTE: My current beta, W.Y. Traveller, who since I forgot to list, beta'ed chapters three through six, is on vacation and I had to beta this chapter myself. I am looking for a secondary beta to handle things while she's away on vacation, if you're interested please PM me and have some previous work written so I can decide. November passed and Gryffindor was beaten down even further, this time getting dominated on the Quidditch field. Gryffindor lost around seventy points in November; fifty of which were lost by Ron Weasley, who had been driven into isolation by his fellow lions. Yes I was enjoying ruining his life and humiliating Gryffindor House. As I reflected over this, I was taking my trunk to leave Hogwarts for Christmas vacation. I needed to appear that I was leaving to do something secretive, which I was, but not what I wanted people to believe. When I returned, I would publicly reveal two of my Lordships. Well, if I felt I need to. I had no intention of doing so for attention, I'm not like Draco after all. As soon as I was out of sight, I teleported to Castle le Fay. When I arrived. I sat down my trunk and extracted my Nihilus disguise from it, while I shape-shifted to an older form. I used a Switching Spell to put on my disguise. I teleported away, to near The Burrow When I arrived, I quickly discovered that it was empty. I casually knocked it down, with a wave of my hand. I lit the wreckage on fire in disgust for the memories I had there. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about them visiting Romania! If I weren't so awesome, I would feel stupid. I teleported away. I arrived in Egypt and began the short walk to the Gringotts base camp; disillusioning myself along the way. When I arrived, I teleported onto the guard tower and killed the goblins there. I unmasked them, while levitating the armor and making the goblins intangible; they fell onto the ground and I stored the goblin armor. I learned the hard way, the only way to beat their armor is to remove it from the equation. I spent the next ten minutes snapping and breaking goblin necks and spines. I continued adding their highly valuable armor to my collection, and I was up to fifteen sets. I was currently spying on the goblins, who were guarding the current treasure they had stored. I counted ten guarding it, and I quickly snapped their necks with telekinesis. I teleported closer to them and lifted them up off the ground and made the goblins intangible, they fell out and I stored the armor. I made myself invisible and intangible and entered the vault. When I entered, I found it unguarded. I quickly performed a spell to find and remove tracking spells. Goblin magic is understood much better in the future, it even had counters. Quite a few of them were created by me, by studying goblin magic. I found no tracking spells on it and I stored it with the armor. I exited the vault and began walking to the guards sleeping quarters, still invisible. When I neared the door, I became intangible and entered. I found all the little goblin guards, sleeping in their beds with their armor all ready for the taking. I snapped their necks and began storing my new treasure. Another fifty sets, and I was even richer now. I walked to the curse-breakers sleeping quarters next. I had spent too much time here anyway. I needed to get moving, but first; Bill Weasley has something I want. When I arrived at the door, I became intangible and entered. When I was inside, I looked for a head of red hair and surprisingly only saw one. I walked over to him and teleported us away. We arrived back at the dungeons of Castle le Fay. I pushed him down on the floor and backed away. He woke up, due to the pain. "Hello, William Weasley." I said, in my demon like voice. "Who are you?" He asked fearfully, searching his pockets for his wand. "Nihilus." I said, as if that's an informative answer. He seemed to have finally realized that he's unarmed. "What do you want?" He asked, realizing he's about to die. "Information that I already have." I said, in amusement. I restrained him and then ripped his knowledge of curse-breaking and languages from his mind. That was the information that I actually needed. I never got around to studying that; especially after the goblins essentially worked against me, by hiding my parents from me. I ripped his life and magic from him and I felt his magic flow into me, restoring my slightly drained power and causing my power to even grow slightly. I disintegrated his body and teleported out. I arrived near the Dragon Sanctuary and promptly entered the Shadow Realm. Discovering my ability to access this was possibly my greatest moment, it's the ultimate infiltration tool. A shadowy mirror world of earth, with it you can get into places without having to become intangible or invisible. You can enter doors, without the real ones opening. All these benefits, for the cost of an essentially non-existent energy drain. I spent over fifty years studying this and it was an extremely wise decision on my part. I found the Weasley's several minutes later and pulled Fred and George into the Shadow Realm, without them waking. I ripped their life and magic from them and they woke for a fleeting moment; only to die the next. I decided to kill Charlie too, no reason to take chances. There was a small chance that he could get in the way of a plan of mine. I pulled him into the Shadow Realm. I mentally debated with myself and then decided to rip his knowledge of Care of Magical Creatures and Dragons from his mind. He might know something that I didn't and better safe than sorry. I successfully ripped his knowledge from his mind and learned several new things, which made it worth it. I ripped Charlie's life and magic from him and I took their bodies to where the dragons are and pushed them out of the Shadow Realm. I watched with cruel amusement as their bodies were devoured by them. Not even Charlie was given any special treatment. I returned to the outside of the Sanctuary and exited the Shadow Realm. I teleported to outside Hogwarts and re-entered the Shadow Realm. I opened the Marauders Map and saw that he was in the Great Hall. I calmly walked there, safe from detection in the Shadow Realm. I arrived there minutes later. I calmly observed the happy group at their tables, Percy was sitting with Ron. When everyone was looking away, I pulled him into the Shadow Realm. "Hello, Percival." I said, in my disguised voice. "What do you want, Dark Wizard?" He asked, in both fear and disgust. "To kill you." I said, in amusement. "Why?" He asked, fear now dominant. "No reason. Weasley's just trigger a homicidal response in me." I lied. Though, I suppose, it was more of a half truth. I ripped his life and magic out of him and left his body to rot. It should be gone, after several thousand years, of course. I began walking out of Hogwarts, lost in thought. Now I had weeks of time to fill and no need to sleep. I decided to fill it with hunting and studying. With my future knowledge, I knew all of the hideouts for Greyback's 'Werewolf Army'. I exited Hogwarts, and then exited the Shadow Realm. I teleported away. I arrived at a magically created cave system and walked in. I began removing and storing the parts of my disguise, that hindered physical combat. It was so rare that I got to use my ritual enhanced speed and strength and I wanted to be able to enjoy this. After doing that, I began warding the area to prevent escape. I encountered an un-transformed werewolf and punched him in the face with such force that its neck snapped. I kept walking. I ripped the next werewolf I saw in half and kept going deeper. Minutes later and I reached a massive area, with hundreds of the dumb dogs and Fenrir Greyback itself. "We have a visitor." He said, eyeing me murderously. "Just in time for dinner." I telekinetically restrained them all. "Impossible!" Fenrir said, in shock. "Not for me." I said, though the fact was that it was very easy for me. I began draining knowledge of other werewolves from their feeble minds. I finished several minutes later. The mind of Fenrir Greyback provided me with a lot of names. I telekinetically snapped their necks and turned them into undead servants. I began walking out, while casting spells to support the cave system. I had some hastily formed plans for this place, it would be perfect for storage. When I was back outside, I began casting the immensely complex Fidelius Charm. I finished minutes later, after having of course, chosen myself as the Secret Keeper. I began casting protective enchantments. Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum, Repello Muggletum, Protego horribilis. I finished and decided to make it unplottable and I restricted access to my descendants. I also concealed the entrance in the Shadow Realm. Yes, this location must be secure. All the protective enchantments were done in such a way; so that only those that I allowed may enter. I teleported away. I arrived at the next cave system. Seriously, what was with these savages and caves? I cast containment spells and entered the cave. I encountered no resistance and arrived at the sleeping area, where they were all asleep. I picked them all up and restrained them with telekinesis, waking them in the process. "Put us down!" "Uh. No." I said, in annoyance. I began draining their minds of the names of other werewolves. I finished minutes later, having gotten several new names and confirming the kills of several dozen targets. I broke their spines and reanimated the bodies, as more undead servants. I began walking out, adding the same spells and protective enchantments that I did on the other cave. When I was done, I teleported away. I spent all night killing werewolves and by sunrise I had killed several hundred, crippling the "Werewolf army". I was currently standing in front of Remus Lupin's hovel, disillusioned. I began walking to the door, becoming intangible when I was near and entering. I saw him looking around looking for the source of the noise. I seemed to have forgotten to silence myself. I should have used the Shadow Realm. I wandlessly disarmed him and revealed myself. "Hello, Remus Lupin." I said, to his shock. "Nihilus." He said, masking his fear. "I guess Dumbles reassembled the Order after all." I said, as an observation. Remus kept his expression neutral. I used my telekinesis and restrained him. I began gently draining his knowledge of the Order, precautions while transformed, and past risks of infection. I learned that the Headquarters was under the Fidelius and that they had no idea who I was or how to fight me. I did get membership lists, the elder Weasley's were among them. Oops. "You know, when I came here I was considering killing you and I still might do so. You seem to take enough precautions, so I can justify sparing you, despite the risk you pose." I said, to his shock and surprise. "Oh, yes, your one of the few surviving werewolves in the UK. Congratulations and yes you get a prize." I healed him of his recent injuries, using the life-force of the Weasley's. I decided to go ahead and do full healing job. I watched as his grey hair turns brown. I watched his premature age lines disappeared. I couldn't help but notice that he looked better than he did when I summoned him with the Resurrection Stone. I conjured a mirror. "Do you like?" I asked, in amusement. I enjoyed seeing his shock, surprise, and eventual joy. "Regrettably, I cannot cure your lycanthropy without a potion that takes months to brew. My cleansing of werewolves was sudden, mainly due to boredom." I said, shocking him even more. "Thank you," Remus said, gratefully. Right now, he didn't even care about my murderous tendencies. "No problem." I said. I then restored his home with a single, unimaginably powerful spell; the power of which almost knocked Remus backward. "I need to go, I have things to do." I said, before turning to leave. "Wait." He said, and I did. "Why are you killing so much? It doesn't add up, your trying to do good things but you cause so much death and destruction." "I've been asked that question before, I'll give you the same answer: I'm evil, a necessary evil. I'm over five-hundred years old, Lupin, I've seen and done horrible things. I've seen wizards ascend to god-like power and slay armies. I watched the destruction of Harry Potter himself." I said, to his increasing shock. "He was betrayed and left alone, do you know what he did? He saved his betrayers and defeated a tyrant; only to be betrayed again." I said, to his admiration. "I even watched him save the entire world. I saw him grow to such levels of power, that muggles used a nuclear weapon on him. I was by his side, when it happened, you know?" I said, to his shock. "Yes, he shielded me and the strain killed him. I slaughtered the f**king apes in retaliation." Seeing his questioning look, I continued. "They discovered our existence and the religious muggles sought to cleanse the earth of us filthy sinners. That is one reason that I despise Albus Dumbledore. His messiah complex got in the way of Grindelwald's war effort, a war our generation later had to fight." I paused, to catch my breath. "When the sins of Albus Dumbledore are exposed; even you will hate him. When that occurs, I will squash him like a bug! Goodbye, Lupin." I said, before teleporting away. I arrived in the Forest of Dean. I transformed into a Dark Phoenix and flame traveled to near Castle le Fay. When I arrived, I entered the wards and then teleported into the entrance hall. "That should be enough to prevent me being tracked." I revealed too much information; although I omitted some things and outright lied on others. Still, I should have left it at the first sentence. I hoped that revealing that doesn't come back to haunt me. I teleported to my meditation chamber, near the ley-lines; deep below the castle. When I arrived, I took a seat. I emptied my mind and projected my senses through the ley-lines. I began searching for Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody; as well as most of the other Order members. I found them a several minutes later. I seemed to have caught the beginning of the meeting, and Dumbles was about to say something. "Thank you all for coming to the emergency meeting. Arthur and Molly couldn't be here due to visiting their son Charlie in Romania. This Dark Lord Nihilus has been sighted wiping out werewolves, killing several hundred in a single night. He has, however, healed Remus Lupin of a lot of his damage from his Lycanthropy. Remus, if you would?" Dumbles said, before sitting down. "Yes, headmaster. First, I should say, that he knows all of our identities; having bypassed my Occlumency, like it wasn't even there." Remus said, to everyone's outrage. "Silence!" Dumbles said. "I will attest to the fact that Remus is a capable Occlumens and that he didn't do it on purpose." "I would never betray you all. He searched my mind and ascertained that I take precautions, he felt he could justify sparing me because of that. He mockingly congratulated me on being one of the last surviving werewolves and healed me as a prize. He also restored my house, with a single spell. He claims that he could even cure my lycanthropy, but needs months to brew the potion to do so." Remus said, getting a skeptical look from Snape and surprise from the others. "When he moved to leave, I questioned him. He did evil, but he seemed to try doing good things while doing so. He told me, he was a necessary evil. He then went on to say that he was over five-hundred years old and had seen and done horrible things. He claimed to have seen wizards ascend to god-like power and slay armies." Remus paused nervously. "He claimed to have witnessed the destruction of Harry, sir." He said, to Dumbledore who kept his face impassive, so Remus continued. "He claimed he was betrayed, and left alone and still saved the magical world." Remus said, getting an eye roll from Snape. "He claimed to have witnessed Harry save the entire world and grow to such power, that muggles used nuclear weapons on him." "I wasn't aware that we were here to praise, Harry Potter." Snape said, snidely, getting glares from everyone. Oh, good, I still had fans. "We aren't. Nihilus said that he was standing by Harry's side during it. He said that Harry shielded them and died from strain. Nihilus claimed to have slaughtered muggle-kind in retaliation. He also told me one of the reasons he hates you, sir." Remus said, to Dumbledore. "Which is?" Dumbledore asked, interest peaked. "When you prevented Grindelwald's war; you caused them to have to fight muggle-kind later on. A war that Harry died during. He said that your messiah complex caused it, and that you just had to be the hero. He said that when all of your sins were revealed that even I would hate you, and when that occurred, he would squash you like a bug. He disapparated away, and I came here." Dumbledore took it all in silence. I could tell that he had an idea why Remus would hate him. "This is concerning, we are fighting an enemy that possibly knows us all. He can time-travel and seems to have power that may rival that of Merlin himself. He does, however, seem to only want my destruction. I must say, I have made a lot of mistakes and I deserve to pay for them. I have decided to accept the punishment that he has planned for me." Dumbles said, to everyone's disapproval. "You can't, Albus, we need you to defeat him!" Moody said, in outrage. "Headmaster, I agree. We have no guarantee that he will stop with your destruction." Snape said, calmly. "I know, Severus, but we stand no chance. He withstood my power; as well as more than a dozen more powerful witches and wizards with ease, casually defeating them with a single attack." Dumbledore said, in a defeated tone. "Your going to leave us to his mercy?" Tonks asked, fearfully. I decided that it was time to reveal my "presence". "Why do you assume your all targets? None of you are even threats to me or my plans." I said, coldly. "Show yourself, coward!" Moody called out. "I'm not physically there, you idiot." I said, in annoyance. "None of the order are targets; well I wouldn't mind seeing Snape die, but that's mainly because he's unpleasant and annoying." I said, angering said unpleasant person. "Would you mind explaining?" Dumbledore asked. "My goals are simply your destruction and that of muggle-kind. I may finishing wiping out werewolves and may destroy Dementors and the like." "How does one destroy a Dementor?" Snape asked, skeptically. "With a spell." I answered vaguely, to his anger. "I did kill some people recently, but I don't think they were in the Order." I said, to their outrage. "Who?!" Dumbledore questioned angrily, projecting his power as a visible aura. "Percival, Charlie, William, and Fred and George Weasley." I said, to everyone's horror. "Why?" Dumbledore asked, in both horror and disgust at my actions. "Careful modifications to the time-line. I despise the Weasleys for a reason, Dumbledore. They nearly caused a third war and exposed us to the muggles. Anyway, I have achieved my purpose for being here. Goodbye." I said, before retracting my senses back to my body. I suddenly gasped, having forgotten the feeling of that. I teleported out. I had so much to do before I returned to Hogwarts.